My Father's Side
by Short Moose
Summary: This is basically 'Tragidies' but in Cox's POV. Like it says in the summary of 'Tragidies' it ain't CJD...this ain't slash...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all, except maybe the plot. And this bottle of Gatorade next to me. That's it though.**

Newbie was being his girlish self again. I can't believe that he let the Janitor tie him up like a bat in the supply closet. I can't believe after all these years here, he hasn't toughened up yet. Wow, if he were my son, which I'm glad he's not, he would be able to pass off anything that came his way. But, being the nice person I am, I told Gandhi that he was in the closet, and he went off to save his girlfriend. So, after shift, I took the Janitor to the back alley of the hospital and set him straight.

"Stay away from Newbie, got it?" I said, bawling my fists in his shirt and lifting him to the wall.

"What do you care about him?" he asked, putting a suspicious glare in his eyes.

"I'm all the kid's got, now leave him alone." I let him drop and stared down at him when he stayed on the ground. "The kid deserves better than the treatment you give him. He works hard and puts up with me. Why do you pick on him?"

"'Cause I was bored one day." With that stupid statement, I left, finally going home to Jordan and Jack.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The very next day, Carla was yelling at me just because I asked for an extra pen. That's it! A pen! She was saying: blah blah I don't give a $#%& what you need blah blah. On my way to the break room, I noticed that I hadn't seen Newbie yet today, and I knew that he was working my shift today. So I yelled for the one person who would know exactly where he was.

"Janitor!" I yelled, and in an instant he was there, tapping me on the shoulder.

"You rang?"

"Where's Donna?"

"In the closet." He said, pointing to it with his mop.

I sighed as I went to the closet, but when I opened the door, I became worried. I bent down to JD and checked his pulse. "What did you do to him?"

"I gave him a dart full of Baclofen. Figured it would knock him out long enough for me to put him a strange place."

"Well, guess what? His pulse is very slow and getting slower." I was angry now, "Gandhi!" I shouted, and almost immediately after I finished, Turk appeared at the door. "Get me a free room and help me carry Hillary to it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I can't believe it's already been three days. He has to wake up soon. He _needs_ to wake up soon. The hospital's going crazy without his…ness. God, Today is going to be horrible. I have his chart, so I know what's going on with him every single second of the day. I don't think I can go another day without him following me around and annoying me. I know it sounds weird, but I miss it. Just when I was lost in my thoughts, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see.

"I hope you're happy." I growled.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "JD was allergic to the Baclofen. He was fatally allergic. Which means he might not wake up from the coma he's in." I walked to the bathroom, and for the first time in about 15 years, I actually cried.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

God, another day and I will crack. My hands are already shaking. His tests are coming in later today. They better be good, or else I'm going to kill somebody. No seriously, I will physically kill somebody. Maybe the Janitor, I really want to kill him. Just then, my watch alarm went off. Time to go check on Newbie. When I got to his door, Elliot was just coming out. She had really red tearstains on her face. And all I could do was stare at her with pity. I went in, and basically started to pour my heart and soul to him.

"Alright, here's the deal Newbie, you have to wake up. I mean; it's been five days. It's time to wake up. Barbie is sulking right now. Gandhi and Carla are basically planning your funeral as we speak. You have got to show some signs of life here!" I paused for a moment. "You know, I've never told anybody this, but you're like a son to me. You really are. And it hurts me, as a father, to see his son in such a condition that his son can't talk back," I started to cry, and I couldn't stop myself, no matter how hard I tried. "And now, I'm going to give you something that you've been waiting for for a couple years." I stood up and gave him a hug. "And you might not be able to feel it right now, but I'm giving you a hug."

I didn't want to let him go, but I had to get to my other patients, and it was really late, like 3 am late.

Just before I left the room, I said, "I love you, JD."

As I was closing the door, I'm not quite sure, but I think I heard someone say, "I love you too, dad."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was 3:15 when he died. I had left his room at 3:14. I felt so guilty, that I literally didn't leave the bar for three days. Everyday all day, I had felt like someone was there with me. I can't explain it, but it seriously felt like someone was walking with me and you know, just looking after me. And, even on the fourth day, Jordan had to drag me out. I just couldn't stand it. My son was dead. I couldn't live without him and his…ness. He was so annoying and immature, but he kept the hospital together. I won't even look at the Janitor now. And when he corners me, all I'll say to him is, "You killed my son." And then I'll move on.

Carla had given birth yesterday to a baby boy. She had promised Turk that he could name the baby. And as soon as he knew that the baby was a boy, he knew exactly what he was going to name him: Jonathan Dorian Turk, or Jonathan Dorian Turkletin (according to Kelso).

It's been a couple of weeks, and Elliot is still very emotional. She doesn't show it at work, but whenever she meets someone named John, or when Carla and Turk bring in little JD.

You know, I will never get over the fact that I never told him how I felt about him. Everyday Jack gets a little bit more like him. Last week, all he did was follow me around and ask me medical questions as best as he could say, which wasn't very well. And his hair, well it's just like JD's; black and wild. I'm gonna miss that kid so much. Every Sunday, I go to his gravesite, and kind of hum his favorite song:

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

He would always sing that under his breath after I would yell at him. He never thought I could hear it, but I always could. I always treated him badly, and I regret it every day.


End file.
